I should've asked
by Nukii-Neku17
Summary: Rick and his group head out to get supplies when they run into a strange woman who helps them. Daryl seems to be attracted to her. She is mysterious and a little creepy. Joining the group, she saves Daryl. This is a Daryl/OC and EVENTUAL Daryl/Carol. Side pairings are Rick/Michonne, and others yet to be determined
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is Nukii! This is my first fan fiction story! I hope at least some of you like it, It's a Daryl x OC but it WILL CHANGE into a Daryl x Carol. I love their couple and I came up with this story. :) please review if you want more. If this story can continue I will make individual POVS but for now theirs no direct one. I own nothing of The Walking Dead, so don't sue me. Everything is Robert kirkman's c: And the song mentioned is _Nothing but the water by Grace Potter. _Only OC is mine. Enjoy!**

**No Pov. **

~Chapter 1. Pink.

Rick moved into action. His legs burning with anticipation. Glenn and Daryl right on his heels. Maggie, Hershel, and the others took defensive positions behind them. Beth, kept close to Carl who was at the rear of the group making sure that no one stayed behind.

Moaning and the horrible stench of the walkers invaded Ricks peaceful and somewhat relaxed thoughts. At the sight of his reaction, Daryl quickly raced to his side and crouched. Rick looked at everyone else and made multiple hand signs that they all came to understand. As they all took to their defensive positions. Rick concentrated on the sound that the dead made and looked over the cars that were all in a random order on the road. To Rick's disappointment the whole area they were trying to get into was crowded with the dead. Daryl, right on his heels voiced what was on Rick's mind, "Ain't gonna be easy getting that fuel."

Rick sighed and placed his hand on his face trying to think of a way to get past the horde of walkers who were in the way of them reaching what they needed. "We need a distraction. We have to get them somewhere else." Rick finally said. Daryl nodded. He knew that was a suicide mission with the amount of walkers. Just as he was about to spring into action, they both heard a soft voice start to sing. Daryl turned at the sound believing it was Beth, the little blonde girl with the unique voice. But Beth looked back at Rick and Daryl holding her gun with a face of confusion. Glenn pointed past Rick and Daryl's field of vision.

Immediately they realized that there was a young woman on the roof of the gas station singing. She was singing as if nothing in the world was wrong. As if no one at all was watching her. The group watched as all the walkers turned towards her. However, she continued singing as she made her way from the roof of the gas station to the roof of a car. Singing, she began to dance, making the car she was standing on make more of a ruckus than what was necessary. Rick and the group watched in awe as this strange woman led the dead from the gas station to the empty road. After a few moments past they could no longer hear the woman's voice, Rick signaled the others to hurry and get their supplies as fast as they could. Daryl jumped out of the small hiding area they were in to see where the crazy lady was going. He stood on top of the car she was on and to his surprise the horde of walkers were continuing their slow stride into the open road.

"I have seen what man can do,"

Daryl heard.

"Out in the ocean we'll start anew."

Whipping around, automatically raising his bow, he was pointing directly between two dark chocolate dipped eyes. Keeping his guard, Daryl quickly jumped off the car and got closer to the woman,

"Wanna tell me who ya are?"

The dark eyed woman's face looked like a carved marble statue. Emotionless. She stared at him with her strikingly beautiful eyes. Daryl held onto his crossbow closer trying not to lose focus of what he had asked. She began to play with her long dark hair. Daryl noticed her slender hands. They looked smaller than Carol's. After a while of the woman staring at him, she breathed in and answered his question.

"Pink."

Daryl still holding his bow, became confused.

"Like the color?" he asked

"Like the singer." she replied

At this point Rick had come up next to Daryl, who relaxed now that the former sheriff was there.

"Young ma'am, you led those walkers away?" Rick asked.

Pink still staring at Daryl flicked her eyes towards Rick before looking at the former sheriff in the eye.

"Yup."

Rick and Daryl exchanged a look of confusion.

"Name's Pink." Daryl huffed out lowering his bow, assuming the woman wasn't going to do anything unpredictable.

"Well I don't know why you did it but thank you." Rick said pulling out a small bottle of water and handing it to Pink.

"It's not much but please take the water."

Pink's marble stone face softened ad she looked at Rick with the biggest eyes of happiness, almost childlike. Daryl could've sworn she showed a small smile. _Cute_. Daryl thought, then he caught himself. Red threatened to creep onto his face. She opened the bottle and sipped.

"I saw you coming from the roof. I know people only come here to get gas so I thought maybe if I could help you, you'd leave without having to lose anyone." Pink said while sipping on the water Rick had given her.

Daryl and Rick exchanged another look. "You're alone then?"

Pink breathed in deeply.

"If you find what you need, I hope you get home safety. If you need anything else I'm on the roof."

With that she left the pair and made her way up to the roof of the gas station. Daryl looked at her and became curious. Rick sighed and went back to help the group find what they needed. Daryl was about to join them when he noticed that Pink was sitting alone on her roof talking to what seemed like herself. She laughed and began to write something in a book. Daryl looked around the gas station and noticed that the cars they were hiding behind were in a maze like manner. _What's with the cars here? Looks like a damn maze. She couldn't have done it by herself._

Daryl kept note in his mind to come back and spy on the woman the next time he went on a run. Just to make sure she wouldn't randomly bust out with people and shoot down his fam-er, his group.

Rick noticed his deep look of thoughts and patted Daryl who jumped at the touch. "You okay?" he asked

Daryl huffed out a breath and nodded. "Just thinking 'bout the girl." he admitted. Rick nodded,

"We can't do much about her, she did help us."

Daryl nodded "Yeh, but why."

Rick looked at Pink from his and Daryl's position. "Does it matter?"

Daryl eyed the former sheriff. "Guess not."

Maggie and Glenn strolled over and with wide smiles showed Daryl and Rick their new set of weapons. "Look we found a bunch of these beauties in the store, looked like whoever owned them just left them there to be found." Glenn beamed. Daryl was surprised, there in their arms Glenn and Maggie were carrying about 10 guns and plenty of ammo. Rick smiled at them and pointed to the dark haired woman on the roof.

"That there is Pink, she's probably the owner, best we leave-" Rick was cut off quickly.

"Take them, I don't need none of that." Pink said sitting on the edge of the roof swinging her legs gracefully.

Daryl began to pace back and forth, something wasn't right with that girl.

"You sure?" Hershel asked coming up behind Rick who was still a little taken aback. Pink nodded. "I don't need the memories anymore."

Carl who had stuck close to his dad the entire time had heard the whole conversation, "You lost someone?"

Pink looked down at the young boy and hesitated before smiling a small smile, "Haven't we all?" she asked. Carl simply took the answer as a shut up indication.

Beth shyly hid behind her father and with a soft voice asked what was on everyone's mind, "Where's the rest of your group?"

Daryl stopped his pacing waiting for the answer that would either put his mind at ease or make it panic.

Pink stopped swinging her legs and as if the answer was obvious answered in a cocky tone, "You saw them off sugar cakes."

It hit the group like a punch to the gut. Rick stammered on his next choice of words, "That herd of walkers was your g-group?" _That herd was about 40 walkers. _He thought.

Pink began to swing her well-toned legs once again, "Yup, we were a small community here. Lasted for a while, 'til everyone died of food poisoning."

Daryl wasn't feeling any better. This woman was crazy or at least seemed to have no remorse for her past people.

"If they all got food poisoning, how did you survive? You're very lucky." Carol asked walking over to stand next to Daryl. Apparently Pink gave her the creeps as well.

"Lucky? When was seeing everyone you ever loved die a lucky thing?" Pink replied. A little anger in her tone. Rick noticed and seemed to feel that the girl was simply holding all that pain inside.

"How could you stay alive?" Maggie asked in shock. Pink quickly jumped down from the roof onto a truck that lead the way up. Daryl couldn't stop himself from seeing the woman's neon blue bra that became visible from the wind that picked her shirt up.

"I guess, I just couldn't opt out."

Rick nodded and walked a little closer to the woman. "I know you must still be suffering a huge loss, and you seem to be alone out here, if you'd like we'll leave you be. But, if you want, we have a safe place where you could stay for a while. You can stay as long as you need."

Pink raised a perfect eyebrow. "Ya'll do that for me? But you don't know me."

Rick nodded, "Yes, but is there really much time nowadays to get to know people?"

The dark haired woman's stone face seemed to soften at Rick's statement.

"Count me in."

Rick smiled and sighed in relief, "Just as long as you answer three questions."

Pink looked at the man standing before her. Her face returning to emotionless painting it was. "I've nothing left, I can't give you anything if that's what you want."

Rick shook his head "Nothing like that."

Pink shrugged, "Then ask away."

Rick leaned against the car behind him.

"How many walkers have you killed?" he asked.

"Too many to count." Pink answered

"How many people have you killed?" Daryl asked secondly.

"2."

"Why?" Hershel asked lastly.

Without breaking her eye contact with Rick she swallowed hard and answered in a clear voice,

"Because they weren't my children anymore."

The silence that hung in the air after her answer was tense. Everyone felt as if they were going to choke. Unable to form words the silence was interrupted by the sound of moaning. Everyone sprang from their trance and saw that a small group of walkers had made their way back from the herd that Pink led away before.

Rick noticed they were too much for the group to handle with all the supplies they had collected. Just as he was going to signal a retreat, Pink grabbed two bows that Daryl had hanging loosely in his hand and sprinted towards the dead.

Like a ninja, Pink pulled out a rope and tied the ends of the two arrows together, she rammed the first arrow into the first walker and quickly made her way past the others pulling the walker behind her. After what felt like a minute too long, the random directions she ran came to an end as she rammed the last arrow into the head of the last walker and made her way out. Quickly returning to the others who stood stunned as they watched the group of walkers become entangled in the rope she had tied them with.

However the dead group crashed a car's window that suddenly set off a loud piercing alarm. Everyone became highly anxious as they saw that walkers not very far were turning their direction. Springing into action everyone shoved all their supplies into any backpack or pocket they had.

"Let's go!" Rick ordered seeing that the rest of the herd that Pink led away were returning. Daryl cursed under his breath as he realized he couldn't retrieve the two arrows lodged in the walkers Pink had taken down.

Pink looked at him and quickly answered to his small fuss,

"Sorry sugar lips, I promise I'll ask next time."

Daryl looked at her and nodded. Her face expressing a face Daryl was all too familiar with, _Pain. _

As the group ran wildly through the forest, Daryl heard footsteps catch up to him. Thinking it was Rick, he didn't notice the walker that sprung out about to tear into his left arm. Once he realized the damned creature he felt something warm tackle him to the ground making the lunging walker trip over his body.

On the ground Daryl felt the aching pain of twigs stabbing into his skin, trying to get up he felt someone grab his vest and haul him up pushing him to continue running.

He turned and realized it was Pink who had pushed him from danger. It also looked like she suffered a blow to her leg. Limping she pushed him again forcing him to continue running. While he continued he realized he didn't feel the familiar weight on his shoulder. His crossbow! Coming to a halt he turned quickly he saw Pink running behind him with Beth, who was helping the limping girl. In her hands she was holding Daryl's crossbow tightly. Rick who noticed Daryl slow down saw what his wingman was looking at. Quickly he ran back towards the two women. Without effort Rick picked up Pink bridal style and swung Daryl his crossbow. Catching it Daryl had only one thought in his mind. _Why did she save me? _

After they finally reached their cars Rick placed Pink in the passenger seat carefully. Hershel didn't hesitate to sit next to her to see just how badly she hurt her leg. Daryl jumped into the driver's seat and turned to see if everything was in place when he noticed the long arrow lodged directly in Pink's thigh.

He looked at her face in horror realizing that saving him, she got hurt.

"Guess I should've asked first huh sugar lips?"

She said smiling for the first time since their encounter just the past hour. Daryl turned horrified at her wound. Rick patted him to step on the gas. In seconds, they sped off into the chilly highway.

**It came to my attention that some of you who are reading this story believed, it was a straight forward Daryl/Carol story. I promise you that they are the pairing I will be focusing heavily on, but in order to get there I have to have a "Obstacle" or a problem in the way so that they can over come it together. That is why I created my OC and in terms of Daryl/OC is meant to make it problem for Carol that she will overcome. I'm sorry if I sounded misleading in my summary, therefore I changed it and I will respect my reader's thoughts. Also there will be some Rick/Michone but nothing too complicated on them. Please enjoy until I update the next chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! This is the second chapter of this story. I'm trying to make them sort of long here in the beginning. c: Once again this is a Daryl/OC fan fiction that WILL CHANGE into a DARYL/CAROL, its just going to take some time for me to get there. So please bear with me. I know some readers like straight forwardness to their couple but I want their relationship to be an earned reward if you will. :) Lol This will also have some Rick/Michonne. I was planning on making another story about them only but this story planned out first. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 2. ~Start somewhere.

**Michonne Pov**

A week had gone by since Rick and the group returned home to the prison with the newest member. Her name was Pink.

_What kind of name is that?! _Michonne pondered. Her instincts kicking in telling her something wasn't right. Especially the way the woman seemed to lack any type of expression on her face. Michonne credited herself in at least allowing more casual smiles and occasional laughs. This new woman had absolutely no evidence of emotions. Michonne began to wonder if in fact Pink was a human statue. Rick had put her in charge of keeping an eye on the new member in case any sign of danger came from her. Michonne didn't mind since it was around the only time that Rick seemed to talk to her. And to be honest, lately she wished to have a decent conversation with the former sheriff that didn't involve updates on a watch, needing runs, or the governor. Who lately had been real quiet. Too quiet for Michonne. She really wanted to kill the man for killing her best friend Andrea. At nights Michonne would go outside and mourn her, sometimes she swore she could see Andrea walking away into the woods holding her gun proudly, occasionally the blonde would turn and smile warmly towards Michonne which made the warrior's heart cringe in pain.

Nonetheless, Rick had been the only one to see her break down once. Being the good man he was he held Michonne the whole night and cried his own tears for their deceased friend. Since that event Michonne longed to have a normal talk. Whatever normal was now. And because the only way to seem to get a "normal" talk from Rick was to guard the newbie, So Michonne accepted the job.

"Michie!"

Michonne jumped at the familiar voice. Carl hurled himself at her. His arms trying to hold her in a leverage. Michonne laughed and grabbed Carl and tossed him on the nearby cot. She tickled him fiercely as Carl tired his best to contain his laughter.

"Darn it Carlie how many times have I said not call me Michie?"

Carl continued his hysterical fit of laughing, "That's not fair! You call ME Carlie!" he argued. Daryl who seemed to be woken up by their ruckus stood at the doorway of the cell rubbing his eyes and grumbling some un-understandable words.

Michonne feeling brave decided to drag the redneck into her and Carl's fun. "What did ya say there Pookie?" she teased knowing all too well of how the redneck got that nickname from Carol. Daryl's cheeks turned bright red as he frowned.

"Stooop." he groaned turning to enter the kitchen tables. Carl grabbed Michonne and whispered an idea to her. Michonne moved into action as soon as he finished.

She grabbed the 13 year old boy and flung him towards a sleepy and unsuspecting Daryl. Carl grabbed hold of him and began to noogie the big man. Daryl went wild cursing and yelling confused of the sudden attack. Everyone in the kitchen, including the folks from Woodbury laughed at the scene. Michonne noticed Rick from the corner of her eye and saw the man smiling brightly. Her heart fluttered at the sight. But she also noticed another person.

Pink.

Her face was peaceful as she watched the scene unfold Michonne noticed how much different the woman seemed at that moment. Her expressionless face now had a lot to say. Michonne sighed in relief. It seemed that the newbie was more normal than she thought.

**Daryl POV.**

Hysterical laughter. That's what rang through Daryl's head. He woke with a start fearing that he was dreaming. Sitting up straight he heard the laughing get louder. After a few seconds he realized it was just Carl and Michonne. He sighed in relief. The kid was probably trying to get the ninja warrior of the group to let him hold her katana.

Daryl got up. _Might as well get something to eat._ He told himself.

As he strolled out of his cell he walked where Carl and Michonne were laughing. "Damn ninja and little jerk man." he grumbled rubbing his eyes, "What did ya say there Pookie?!" he heard Michonne ask. Heat raised on his cheeks.

"Stooop." He mumbled turning around to leave the two idiots alone.

Suddenly Daryl felt a full force of weight land on him. Almost sounding intentional Daryl yelled so loud it sounded like a scream. Carl was giving him a huge noogie. Something that Daryl could not fight out of since he was a kid.

Daryl went nuts trying to knock the small demon on him to the floor, or at least grab hold of his attacker. He heard loud laughing and cheering suddenly start. He looked up and saw that the whole prison community had woken up and were enjoying his momentary suffering.

After what seemed like an hour to Daryl, he finally pried the young teen boy off of him and tossed him towards his dad, Rick. Rick caught the boy and tried to look at Daryl with a straight face. But it didn't last long when the leader of the group tried to apologize, laughing.

Daryl huffed and tried to regain his lost honor.

"Oh don't be angry Pookie."

Daryl turned and saw Carol walk up to him laughing as well. She motioned for him to get close. Hesitant, he leaned towards the woman. She softly touched his mangled hair and began to brush it out with her hand lightly. He sighed at her touch.

Not remembering that everyone in the prison was still watching him, they began to whistle and make kissing sounds. Daryl snapped his head up and looked around in horror. Did he just let his guard down because of Carol?!

"Get a room you two." Daryl heard Glenn say laughing.

Daryl's face was beet red as he stood up, grabbed his crossbow and began to make his way outside to go on watch. He wasn't going to live this down.

"Don't skip out on lunch Pookie!" Carol called after him. Daryl turned towards her and sighed. This woman was getting to him. He nodded and continued his way outside.

After the hour passed he heard someone behind him. Expecting the short haired woman who called him Pookie, he was surprised to see Pink bringing him a bowl of food and a cup of water.

Pink looked up at him and smiled. She seemed to be loosening up. "You didn't eat anything so I brought you a bowl." Daryl nodded at her and accepted the food. While he was eating they both watched as Rick worked on the small garden.

"Thanks." Daryl said. Pink looked at him surprised. "No problem, just stay and eat next time." she replied.

"Nah, I meant thanks for stickin' up for me before."

Pink eyed him and closed her eyes. Breathing in the fresh air the dark haired woman replied, "That's what a group does right?" Daryl huffed in agreement.

Pink opened her dark eyes and stretched. Daryl unwillingly caught an eyeful of her whole body structure.

Her skin was dark, not as much as Michonnes, more of a sun kissed tan. Her hair was that like an Egyptian goddess, straight and long, her face was round and full. Making her smiles appear wider than they really were. Her legs were long and toned from much running and fights with walkers Daryl assumed even though she had a huge bandage covering her wound that she received from saving him, her flat stomach; he noticed, had thin stretch marks. Suddenly he remembered her response to the last question of her interview.

_How many walkers have you killed?_

_-Too many to count._

_How many people have you killed?_

_-2._

_Why?_

_**-Because they weren't my children anymore.**_

Daryl was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Pink clear her throat. Obviously aware of his staring. "You done sugar lips?" she asked.

"Huh?" Daryl responded dumbly.

"With your food silly, are you done?" she answered.

"Oh, yeah." he replied handing her his bowl. Pink smiled as she collected his dish and turned around to return to the cell block.

As he watched her leave, Daryl noticed Michonne standing next to the door to the entrance. Her expression hard as she stared at him. Daryl half smiled at her. She kept her face plain as she waited for Pink to enter the prison before she motioned a hand signal of _I'm-watching-you._

Daryl confused on the warrior's reaction turned to Rick calling out to him.

**Carol POV **

Carol watched as Pink entered through the door to the prison yard. Pink's face showed a hint of excitement. Probably because Daryl actually accepted the food Carol gave her to take to him. Which Carol began to wonder if it was a good idea.

Michonne came in behind Pink who Carol realized had been following the new member of the group. Probably on Ricks request. Michonne smiled at Carol as she sat on a table across from Beth who was feeding Judith. Pink walked up to Carol and handed her the bowl that had been emptied by Daryl. "He didn't say thank you but I'm pretty sure he enjoyed it." Pink stated. Carol smiled sweetly towards the woman who in the past week had finally began to show small expressions of emotion.

"That's good to hear."

Pink nodded and stood awkwardly as she watched Carol begin to wash the dishes. Carol felt even more awkward since she couldn't seem to form any kind of conversation with the newbie.

"Um, c-can you teach me how to make Daryl's favorite food?" Pink finally asked.

Carol turned to look at her in surprise. "I want to know what he likes." Pink continued.

Carol felt as if her air was punched out. Pink seemed to be drawn by Daryl. Carol had experienced this before with multiple women from Woodbury but it was easy to ignore them because Daryl had no interest, but Carol had seen how her favorite redneck seemed to accept Pink and her presence as a member of the group.

Carol hesitantly nodded and forced a smile. "Sure, he likes Squirrels well cooked."

Pink smiled brightly and grabbed Carol's hands, "Oh! Thank you! I want to know everyone's favorite food so I can make it for them!"

Carol's heart lurched, had she really just now almost become jealous of this woman who seemed to only want to fit in? She mentally slapped herself.

Daryl walked in suddenly and looked around the cell block. Once his eyes landed on Michonne he pointed out the door and simply said, "You comin'? Goin' on a run."

Michonne stood and nodded. Pink raced to Daryl and quickly asked for something that Carol couldn't hear. Daryl looked at Pink with a hard look and nodded. Michonne's eyes glanced over towards Carol and with nothing but a look gave her the job of looking over Pink.

Hours later, as Carol went from cell to cell returning cleaned bed sheets she entered into Pink's cell whom she shared with Michonne, she found the new group member laying down in a comical manner. Her hurt leg on her cot normally as the rest of her body was sprawled out. Carol would have left her alone had she not noticed that the newbies clothes were dirty.

Carol sighed and decided to remove the clothes off her to clean them. As Carol slid Pink's shirt up, her eyes landed on the woman's visible stretch marks across her flat stomach. Carol gasped lightly. This woman had had a baby before. Her fingers grazed the scars lightly.

"Surprised?" Carol heard.

Freaking out over the interruption, Carol jumped back quickly. "I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"It's okay I don't really hide them."

Carol regained her composure.

"You had a baby?" she asked

Pink sighed, "Two. A boy and girl." Her face emotionless. Carol swallowed hard.

Anticipating her next question Pink answered, "This world wasn't right for them, both lost their minds to the chaos...I couldn't save them."

"How old were they?"

"6 and 10."

Carol shuddered. "Did they turn?"

Pink looked Carol in the eye and smiled. "If they had turned, killing them would have been easier."

Silence filled the air as Carol took in what she said. Tears threatened to fall down her face as she thought about Sophia. How horrible it would be if she had to kill her herself. But that wasn't what frightened Carol at the moment. What frightened her was the non-remorseful smile on Pinks face.

The uncomfortable silence between the two broke as Rick walked by and noticed them. "Hey Daryl and the others are back, is lunch ready?" he asked. Pink stood up quickly and clapped her hands, "Oh! Yeah! Come on!" she said. Rick smiled as he followed the dark haired woman into the kitchen cell.

Carol walked out slowly from the cell and watched as Daryl handed Pink a small backpack. He was repaid by a kiss on the cheek and a small whisper in his ear that made him turn a small shade of red.

Carol couldn't even feel jealous at the action

She knew you simply didn't murderer your own children and then smile about it. No, this wasn't good. Something was terribly wrong with Pink

**All right I hope you liked this! Please support me for the next chapter in reviews or subscriptions!**

**Until next chapter! -Nukii **


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning! Well it's morning for me lol. Here's the next chapter and I'm not sure if the way this story is leading is going to have to make me change it's rating from T to M. But if it were to change I'll let you guys know ahead of time. Well This has a lot more romantic scenes than my past two chapters so I hope I don't disappoint. :) Please read and Enjoy! The song mentioned here is in Spanish! It's called_ El Me Mintio by Amanda Miguel. (He lied to me) _And because I know not everyone understands Spanish I've put the English translation in parenthesis. Its a really pretty song if any of you want to really hear it I will put a link at the end of this chapter. I own nothing, but this story's OC. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3. ~A Long night.

**Rick POV**

"There's a big group bending the fence over there, gunna have to clear it before the next run." Pink told Rick.

Rick nodded as he listened to their "new ninja" as Carl and Beth called her, explain all her findings in her previous watch. Once she was done Rick smiled at her, "Thank you Pink, your getting better everyday."

Pink allowed him to see a small smile. Rick knew she was holding back on her expressions with everyone except Daryl who he had once caught sharing his food with her. He saw the huge smile she was giving Daryl as he told her some past story of his undefeated record of glaring contest with Michonne.

As if on cue Michonne came up next to him and nudged his ribs. "You gunna be on watch now?" she asked. Rick turned towards her and smiled. Nudging her back playfully he responded.

"Only if you join me."

"Rick can I have night watches?" Pick asked which distracted him and made him unaware of Michonne's blush.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"I'm awake half the night just thinking about...sad things, so I prefer to put myself to use." she answered.

"I don't know." Rick responded. "We usually have two people out here at night, leaving just one person out here seems like a bad idea."

Pink perked up at that moment, "Then can Daryl join me?"

Michonne decided to answer for Rick.

"Daryl has morning shifts with Carol already." she stared at Pink with angry eyes, Rick knew why.

Pink evidently became disappointed. "Then I can do it myself." she stubbornly continued.

Rick looked at Michonne. Their eyes having the conversation that couldn't be voiced.

Coming to a solution, Rick sighed and nodded, "Okay fine, I'll let you patrol alone for TWO days. If you stay awake for both you can have the night."

Still obviously disappointed Pink nodded and made her way back to the prison leaving Rick and Michonne alone.

"You know she's not gunna last right?" he heard Michonne ask chuckling.

"What if she does?" he replied. Michonne laughed louder and stared long and hard at him. "Yeah." she said simply. As they stood next to each other they enjoyed the peace and quiet for a moment.

It had been quite a while that them two could be alone together. He had tried for the last 2 months to come up with a reason to talk to Michonne so he decided to put her on babysitting duty on Pink.

Rick glanced at Michonne who was engrossed at the setting sunset. His heart fluttered as he saw the beautiful creature next to him. Her calm smile on her perfectly carved lips warmed his heart. He wanted to reach over and touch them, taste them. She turned towards him, snapping him out of his trance.

Ricks face flushed, did she notice him staring? He wondered. After Lori died Rick made a devotion of not loving anyone else but his promise seemed to be breaking as he got to know Michonne more.

Michonne reached out to touch Rick's hand. He felt the blush on his cheeks grow warmer. He responded by receiving her hand firmly. Bravely he lifted it towards his lips. Kissing it softly.

Michonnes face began to turn bright pink which made her dark composure look more appealing. Rick wondered if she was feeling the same as he was.

Rick lowered Michonnes hand as he suddenly had a flash back of his father who had always told him:

_You best never bring home a black woman you hear? I'll beat you, you don't mix white and black. You can have them as friends but no grandchildren of mine are eva' gunna be darker than my skin. _

Oh, if his father could see him now treating Michonne the way he did. His father was probably turning in his grave-er that's if he was still there.

"Rick?" he heard. Once again bringing him out of his thoughts he noticed Michonne was inches from his face. He was startled from the closeness and flinched on instinct. A bad move.

Michonne's face cringed in pain to his reaction, letting go of his hand and whipping around she stormed off towards the front tower. Rick immediately followed trying to fix his mistake.

"Wait! Michonne! Please! I'm sorry! I was thinking about something!"

She seemed to become angrier.

"Michonne!" Rick had caught up towards the warrior. However he timed his halt too slow which sent him takling into the woman.

They hit the ground with a loud thud. On the split second of falling Rick made sure he was Michonne's cushion. Which ultimately led to hitting his head hard.

Michonne quickly recovered and began to panic. "Oh my god! Rick are you okay? Why did you do that!?"

Rick felt her move around. His vision was blurring as he felt her lift his head on something soft. _Probably her lap_, he thought.

His head began to pound in pain as he forced himself to see her face.

"I think Pink should take night shift." he chuckled out.

Rick felt droplets of water fall on his face. Then right before blacking out completely he felt Michonne's soft lips press on his.

**Daryl POV.**

Daryl silently made his way towards his cell. Everyone was headed to bed and others were already sleeping. He past Rick as he got ready to take over watch for the night. Nodding towards each other they continued on their business. But just before Rick left his vision field he noticed Michonne also getting ready in her cell.

Smirking Daryl whistled loudly the one romantic song that Beth sang whenever Michonne stared at Rick. Turning at the sound, Michonne smiled at him and flipped him off.

Daryl chuckled and went on three more cells reaching Carol's. She had just finished reading some book and was holding Sofia's old doll silently praying.

Daryl felt his heart warm at the sight. Her knees folded up against her chest as her thin arms wrapped around them holding the small doll close. Her eyes closed making her face look calm and peaceful as her lips moved slowly, whispering whatever prayer she was saying. Daryl took everything in and deep. _Beautiful. _He thought.

Turning around quickly his cheeks began to burn. _The hell? Did I just-_

"Going to bed Pookie?"

His thoughts got interrupted.

Looking over his shoulder briefly he nodded. He hoped she didn't see his intensely red face.

Carol smiled, "Well then, good night."

"G'night." he responded and went into his cell right next door to hers. As he got comfortable and laid down in his cot he heard Carol whisper,

"Good night, Sofia."

Daryl sighed. _Yeah, sweet dreams Princess, see you soon. _

Daryl woke up to sound of music. He rose quickly believing it was Beth who was trying to get Lil' ass kicker to sleep, in which case he decided to help. But as he listened more clearly he heard a song he hadn't heard before. Or understood to that matter.

_El me mintió-(__**He lied to me**__)_

_El me dijo que me amaba-(__**he told me he loved me**__)_

_Y no era verdad-(__**and it wasn't true**__)_

_El me mintió-(__**He lied to me)**_

_No me amaba-(__**He didn't love me)**_

_Nunca me amo-(__**never loved me)**_

Daryl walked silently towards the sound. _That can't be Beth, she only sings in English. An' no one from Woodbury is Mexican. _

As he reached the source he peered through the small crack through the door. There in the janitor's closet sitting in a small ball was Pink. She stared blankly at the wall across her as words in Spanish flowed fluently out of her in a wonderful melody.

Daryl watched in awe as he listened to words which he had no idea what they meant being sung:

_Con el corazón destrozado-(__**With my heart broken)**_

_Y el rostro mojado-(__**And my tears wetting my face)**_

_Soy tan desdichada-(__**I'm so unhappy)**_

_Quisiera morirme-(__**I can die)**_

_Mentiras todo era mentira-(__**Lies everything was a lie)**_

Pink stopped singing as she bit her lip. Daryl, feeling like a creeper, watched as the woman who had already been with them for 2 months more or less pulled out a long needle and a small pack of small viles with dark purple fluid. Daryl's body froze as he watched her begin to sob and slowly inject the fluid into her neck.

About to bust down the door and stop her he was interrupted by a sudden scream from the way he came from. Reflexes hitting him he rushed towards the sound. Reaching it he realized it was Carol tossing and turning in her cot, screaming out for Sofia.

"No! Sofia! Come back! Mama needs you!" she yelled. Daryl quickly rushed and kneeled at her side trying to wake the woman.

"Carol, Carol wake up. Come on, your gunna scare e'ry body."

"NO! DARYL! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Daryl cupped Carol's face and slapped her face lightly waking the wildly fussing woman. Carol opened her eyes in shock, sweating and tears streaming down her face. Daryl tapped his forehead on hers and stared at her eyes forcing her to stare back.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here woman. Look at me, I'm right here. You was dreamin'."

Carol watched him and processed all the information. Catching her breath she began to calm down but her tears came at full force. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and sobbed harder. Awkwardly letting himself being hugged Daryl noticed Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and Beth standing at the door way. All of them holding their weapons looking bewildered.

Daryl held his arm out to them signaling that they were fine. They all relaxed from their tensed positions and turned back to their disturbed sleep.

Once Carol had calmed completely she laid back down in her cot and held onto Daryl's hand tightly.

"Lay with me?" she asked.

Daryl stared at the short haired woman in surprise. "Please." she begged.

Daryl sighed and nodded as he motioned for her to scoot over. He laid down and felt her small body become completely enveloped in his. She wrapped her arms around his waist which made him become extremely nervous.

"Uh-hey..." he stuttered.

"Thank you Pookie..." Carol whispered. Daryl was tense and felt uncomfortable but he smiled at her and tightened her closer to him. After a little bit he remembered what he had seen Pink do. Realizing he had done nothing he was about to get up and find the woman when He and Carol heard another voice start shouting.

"Hershel! Hershel! Rick needs help!"

Carol and Daryl both bolted towards the sound. When they arrived they watched Michonne half dragging Rick into the prison from their watch. His head was bleeding and he was out cold. Michonne explained how he had slipped and hit a rock. Daryl watched as Hershel began to bandage him and sighed. This was by far the longest night.

**Pink POV.**

Everyone was watching Hershel as he carefully cleaned Rick's wound and bandaged it. It seemed that everyone had been startled out of their sleep. Especially Daryl who's face was a mixture of shock, anger, tiredness, and confusion. Carol seemed to have been the person who screamed earlier or something because her eyes were red and puffy. Probably a nightmare.

Pink walked up next to Michonne and tapped her arm lightly. The warrior looked at her in complete turmoil. "I'll take watch, stay with him."

Michonne nodded. Pink walked out side and closed the door as quietly as she could to not make more unnecessary noise. She walked towards the first tower. And once she reached the entrance she noticed a small box lying neatly three feet away. Pink picked it up and examined it. Opening it she smiled. She pulled out a small walkie talkie from her small pouch on her hips and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Knowing no one would hear her she spoke.

"Got it Gov." she whispered.

**Ooh, looks like I'm finally getting somewhere with this. :) I hope you all enjoyed and please Review if you like. Support this story with a fav or Sub please! And here is the link of the song my OC was singing if any of you are interested:**

** watch?v=ueVvTgwS2VU until next time! -Nukii**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm here! And right before I talk a little bit about this chapter, I have to vent about this last episode. I really have been crushed about what Rick has done to Carol. I really did not like how it ended. Anyway because of the episode I have written another fan fiction about it but I'm still in the process of editing it. I love Rick but this time I really want to smash his face. ANYWAY lets get back to this story. This chapter is more of a set up for the next one to come. Please enjoy! Ya'll might be lucky enough for a quick update on next chapter because I really am angry about the past episode lol. Well I own nothing but my OC and enjoy!**

Chapter 4. ~A Horror Realized

**Carol POV.**

Carol woke to a warm body next to hers. The cell was cold so she cuddled closer to the heat of the body, his body. Carol peeked at her favorite man's face. Daryl. There he was sleeping peacefully. His face was so peaceful Carol wanted to touch him.

She felt smooth skin and noticed he was shirtless. Her face became hot as she realized she was fully pressed against him. As she tried to make some space between them she saw a long scar coming from his belly button all the way to his back. It was so long that she wondered just how far back it traveled.

She ran her fingers lightly against his scar, following its direction. She came to a stop as his arm was in the way. _This scar is old. I wonder how he got it. _

"His dad did it."

Carol freaked out at the voice. She sat up quickly waking Daryl up involuntary. Carol saw Pink standing there watching them with an unreadable expression. Her eyes directly looking at Carol's. Then shifting her gaze towards Daryl who sat up as well and noticed her.

"My watch is over, you guys are next." Pink said simply. She turned to leave when Carol watched as Daryl reached out and grabbed her wrist. Pink turned and looked at him.

"I have to talk to you." he said.

Pink nodded and turned around pulling her hand from his grip.

"Later." she replied.

Carol observed Daryl as he watched the long haired woman leave. His eyes lingering on her longer than usually. Carol felt a pang of Jealousy. _Why am I mad? She's just a friend. But why does he have to talk to her? They always talk during lunch. Why am I freaking out? He slept in my bed, I should be happy. But-_

Carol felt her hand being moved. She turned and noticed Daryl was moving her hand off his stomach where his scar was. Carol shot her hand back and blushed.

"S-sorry."

Daryl nodded and sighed as he looked around for a shirt to put on. Carol reached out and touched his scar again which made Daryl freeze.

"What-"

"Who did this to you?" Carol asked, hoping to clear her mind.

Daryl was tense under her touch, he became even more uncomfortable as she leaned her lips to the scar.

"W-what are you?! T-the hell?" he stammered as Carol made contact with him. She pulled back and looked at Daryl who quickly got up and began to walk away to his cell. It was then that she saw all the scars plus the one she kissed marred on his back. Her heart ached at the sight. Just before he left completely he stopped and looked over his shoulder,

"Meet ya outside."

Carol's heart sunk to her stomach. He probably hated her now, after she forcefully touched him.

"My da' nev'a thought of me as his."

Carol looked up at him realizing what he meant. Nodding she stood up from her cot.

"Hm, see you outside Pookie." she replied.

Carol patrolled cautiously from her tower. She watched as Tyreese and Karen led a small clean up group to get rid of the walkers that were trying to get over the fence. They had worked for what seemed like hours. The damn dead just weren't letting up.

She heard a loud whistle. Turning she saw Glenn waving at her then throwing a thumbs up. Carol smiled and made her way down the tower. Once on the ground she saw Karen and Tyreese wave at her.

"They gunna eat lunch?" she heard. Daryl was walking in sync with her as they made their way to their Asian friend. "No Daryl, you can't eat their food." Carol teased. Daryl huffed and nudged her.

"Worth a shot."

"Hey, lunch is being served. Better come get it before Lil ass kicker eats it all." Glenn said smiling widely.

They walked into the kitchen and saw everyone had already lined up to eat. As they joined they saw that Pink was serving food with Beth. Both smiling. When they got closer to the women Carol noticed Pink was pale and seemed to be sweating.

"Hey guys what do you want, bread or chips?" Beth asked once they had reached them. "Give me them chips." Daryl said chuckling. "Bread for me!" Glenn said. Carol eyed Pink carefully as the unusually pale woman handed Glenn his bread.

Pink's hands were shaking.

Once Glenn accepted his bread Pink smiled and waved at Carol.

Carol simply nodded and turned to sit down and eat. She watched Pink from the corner of her eye. Something wasn't right. The long haired lady looked sick. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard cheers. Turning she saw Rick walking in being supported by no one other than Michonne. He smiled at everyone and waved. Michonne led him towards Carol, obviously they were planning on sitting next to her. Carol accepted since Daryl had been spending lunch with Pink. She watched as the two made their way outside. Once again a pang of jealousy hit Carol.

_Why does he ALWAYS have to eat with her? _

Carol pouted. "What's wrong?" she heard a familiar voice ask. Carol looked at Rick who just sat next to her. Smiling Carol shrugged, "Just thinking." she replied. Rick looked around and realized.

"Oh, I see." he said.

Carol nodded, still pouting. "Want me to get him?" Michonne asked. Carol shook her head. "No, he said he had to talk to her so I guess it's important." Michonne stared at Carol with worry.

The three ate their food in complete silence but they enjoyed it. Carol noticed that Michonne and Rick no longer had their awkward atmosphere that they had before. In fact they were actually feeding one another. Carol smiled widely catching the two lovebirds off guard. "How cute!" she squealed out. They both blushed deeply. Carol quickly finished with her food so she could leave the new couple alone. She decided to clean the dishes. When she entered the kitchen she saw a small green notebook laying on the counter. She walked up to it and read the worn out cover, _Janice. _

_Janice? Who's that? One of the women from Woodbury? _

Carol picked the book up and opened to the first page. In it was a picture she did not expect.

Dressed in red dress with her hair pulled back to reveal a perfectly oval shaped face was Pink. She was smiling widely. Her expression so happy that it seemed unreal. Next to her were two young children one a young girl and the other a young boy. Both stroke such resemblance that Carol had no doubt they were Pink's children. Carol stared at the photo and saw the emotion pour out.

They were a happy family. No doubt about it. Their faces showed absolutely no sign of false happiness.

Turning the photo Carol read the scratched lettering;

_Mom and little sis Tanya. I love you. _

_-Erin_

Carol stared at the letters blankly. Slowly she began to flip through the pages. All of them had simple sentences and phrases. Then after reaching the middle of the book a large folded paper fell out. Carol picked it up and unfolded it. In bold blood stained letters it read:

_**Erin and Tanya killed everyone. So I put them to sleep. Maybe they will be good now. **_

Carol dropped the book in shock. Remembering what Pink had said before:

_If they had turned, killing them would have been easier. _

Carol lost her balance and fell to the floor breathing heavily.

It was there that she saw a small vile laying on the floor next to the garbage, empty with only a few droplets of purple fluid.

**Daryl POV.**

Daryl sat next to Pink as he ate his food. She was curled up. Sitting in a very tight ball. Daryl eyed her. She wasn't acting like herself.

"You okay?" he asked. She was staring into the horizon and began to play with her long hair.

"Ever wonder what its like to sleep with someone who doesn't love you?"

Daryl almost choked on his food.

"WHAT?" He coughed out.

Pink turned towards him and smiled. "Just wondering."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Pink asked looking back at the horizon.

Daryl stared at Pink. He swallowed his food and turned to face her completely. When he did he suddenly felt a strong rush of dizziness hit him. His vision blurred, sounds were pounding through his head and feeling over his body was going numb.

Through his blurred vision he saw Pink turn to look at him. She cocked her head and looked surprised,

"Are- okay-ryl?" he heard. He felt the world around him spin rapidly

"Wh-wha..." Daryl let out trying to stand up but he felt his body fall back down. Before completely blacking out he saw pink directly over him. "Its okay, just relax."

Daryl felt strange. He felt like he was floating, at times he could hear someone calling out to him and at other times he was in complete darkness. He didn't know where he was. _Am I dead? _He wondered.

_I can't die yet... I have to tell Carol I... I have to tell her...have to..._

He began to see light. It was hazy but he could make out a ceiling. It was the hallway that led to cell block D. Daryl felt his body being moved, or more precise, dragged.

His vision was still blurring in and out so he sluggishly turned around to try to make out his location. He heard a loud creak. Then after a few short drags whoever was pulling him dropped him. There on the floor he noticed others were also laying next to him.

Looking at one person in particular he blinked trying to focus and make out their face. After a few attempts he finally saw who it was. There laying in a pool of blood was Carol.

**Michonne POV.**

Michonne picked up hers and Rick's plates as they finished eating. The leader was ordered to take things easy for a week. To her relief Rick was happy to have her looking out for him.

When Michonne reached the kitchen she saw Carol on the floor panting heavily.

"Carol?"

Carol shot her head up and locked eyes with Michonne. Her face was twisted in shock and horror. Michonne dropped the plates and ran to her side,

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you on the floor?" she asked examining Carol. Carol fumbled and grabbed a small green notebook. And a small tube that looked like it had once had something in it.

Michonne watched as Carol showed her a picture of Pink and two kids then a paper that had blood letters written on it. Michonne was confused until Carol finally mentioned the small tube. Inside were only a few drops of purple fluid. Michonne held the small vile and smelled it. _It smells like the food we ate._

Michonne and Carol heard a scream. Without hesitation they rushed to the source. When they reached it they noticed almost everyone had fainted. People where dropping like sacks. Michonne panicked and looked for Rick. He was trying to help Maggie who also fainted. Glenn saw the two women and answered their unspoken question.

"Someone drugged the food!"

Michonne watched as Carol rushed outside. Rick stood up and ran after her. Michonne followed the two in sync.

When they reached their destination they all froze in complete shock.

Standing there holding his gun pointed directly at them was The Governor. And standing on both sides of him to their complete horror was Pink and **Daryl. **

Michonne, Rick and Carol were all frozen. Then just as Michonne was going to pull out her katana she felt her legs give out. She fell to the ground. Rick seemed to try to help her but he also was on his knees coughing up a storm. Michonne forced herself to stand up. Doing so made a sudden rush of dizziness slap her in the face. Not knowing if she pulled her katana, she stumbled her way towards the Governor.

"You'll only make it worse." she heard him say.

Michonne was a couple feet away when her legs became completely lost to her. She slumped to the ground. Her vision began to black out. Looking up once to see the monster she noticed Daryl who was staring down at her._ His eyes are...black?_ Michonne outstretched her arm towards him before losing all focus.

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed this as much as it was fun for me to write. I might update rather quickly on the next chapter all because of my feelings of what happened on Season's 4 latest episode. If you guys haven't watched it you will be pissed off later on trust me. LOL. Well until next time! -Nukii**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! Damn, so sorry for the long wait. I was really busy. But here is the new chapter. I will try to update my next chapter faster. This chapter finally has more development :D so please enjoy! I own nothing but my OC. **

**Chapter 5. ~Hush. **

**Pink POV.**

Blood. Guts. Lifeless bodies. They were all being dragged across the floor like sacks of sand. Many of the people from Woodbury were the un lucky ones. The Governor had unleashed his wrath on their motionless bodies because of their betrayal of leaving him. Seeing the scene unfold was horrific. Almost everyone in the prison had died. Pink was standing next to Daryl, who had been drugged by the hullucigen she had sprayed on his food. He was standing there, looking completely normal except the color in his eyes. His beautifully colored eyes were pitch black, completely underneath her spell.

After the Governor had unleashed his fury he turned and pointed his rifle at Rick. Expecting the worst Pink began to shudder, her hands trembled at the thought of losing the leader of the prison, who, even though she had this planned out, had grown on her. Even Michonne who always made excuses for her to not see Daryl was weak at the moment. Waiting for the gunshot, she almost lost her balance as the Governor lowered his weapon and simply threw his coat on the table next to him.

"Take all the bodies to the other cell." he said.

Martinez seemed to jump to action. The man was like a monkey listening to every command from the psychopathic man. He began to pull two bodies at once. Pink stood in complete silence, watching Martinez work.

The Governor eyed her with his only working eye ball. "You deaf?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice.

Pink ignored him.

The Governor seemed to get angry at the lack of attention. Just as he grabbed her wrist, Pink reacted and pinned him down with her strong legs. She pulled out 4 blades and neared them towards his last eye left.

"Don't you forget who's in charge you scum."

The Governor glared at her as he nodded. Martinez's gun clicked. Pink saw him aiming at her. "Get off, your out numbered."

Pink smiled. She quickly flung one of her blades at Martinez's chest. He shot in reaction but missed. Pink's blade lodged into his shoulder. Screaming out in pain he clumsy crashed through the room. They all heard another click, this time from the other side of their attention field. Turning they saw the last person they expected.

Standing there completely weakened from the food sedatives was Carol. She pointed her gun at them as she tried her best to stand from her kneeled position.

"G-Give up..." she let out.

Pink sighed as she released The Governor from her grip. She raised her hands up in mock surrender.

"You got me Carol, oh, what will I do?"

Carol growled and looked around. Noticing where the rest of the group was she slowly attempted to make her way towards them when she saw Daryl come up next to Pink holding his weapon aimed at Carol.

Carol froze. "Daryl!" Pink looked over to him. _If I don't stop him, he really will shoot her..._

In a quick motion Pink knocked Daryl out with the back of the butt of her knife. Carol seemed to believe that Daryl was more than knocked out however because a loud gunshot rang through the prison. Pain shot through Pink's right shoulder. In response Pink flung her second knife at the short haired woman. However because of the wound her knife did not lodge itself into her head.

The small knife grazed the older woman almost slowly it seemed. In its trail it left a long cut. Carol fell back hitting the concrete wall hard. Once again falling unconscious. Pink grunted in pain as she realized the bullet didn't pass through her body completely. She made her way over to Carol's motionless body.

Pink saw a small puddle of blood forming around the woman. The cut from her knife seemed to be deeper than she thought. _Eh, she'll bleed out... I'll let her, then when Daryl wakes up I'll use ger against him. _

Smiling evilly Pink crouched and removed a strand of hair from Carol's face.

"Good bye Carol."

**Michonne POV.**

Michonne felt her body being dragged. She knew where she was going. Cell block C. Apparently Pink had been with The Governor from the very beginning but Pink was calling the shots. Michonne had heard everything that had happened. But she knew she wouldn't live if she woke up so she pretended to still be knocked out. Opening her eyes a little she witnessed as Carol tried to fight back. But it didn't end well. It looked like Pink and Carol both received a bad blow. She couldn't see well. Anyway Michonne decided to pretend her unconsciousness. She didn't know how many of the Governor's men were around besides Pink and Martinez.

Once they stopped dragging Michonne she hit the ground hard. Once she heard the footsteps leave she peeked her eyes open. She saw another pair looking at her. The bright blue eyes locked on hers were frightened. _Carl. _

Michonne motioned her finger to her lips. The young boy nodded. She examined the room and saw her katana laying peacefully on a table only a few feet away. She waited for a few seconds to see if their captors would return.

"Take the others to the other cell block." she heard.

Standing immediately she grabbed her katana and stood right next to the door way and motioned for Carl to join her. The young boy quickly rushed to her side. Together they stood, waiting for their victim.

**Daryl POV. **

Daryl stared in horror at the scene before him. Carol was surrounded in blood. He sat up quickly and scooted towards her. He quickly tore a piece of his jacket and wrapped it around her head. He looked around and saw almost all the bodies of the people from Woodbury. Panic struck him. _Are they all dead?!_

"Daryl!" Daryl turned his head at the sound. His eyes landed on Tyreese and Karen hiding underneath a table with long drapes wrapped on it. Daryl quickly picked Carol up as he heard foot steps coming down the hall again and rushed to hide with the couple.

Once they were hidden they all froze in complete silence as they heard the footsteps enter the room. Reasonably enough the person began to shout. The sound of a gun being drawn was heard. Daryl held onto Carol closely. If he died he was going to protect Carol one last time. The person walked around the room in panicked footsteps.

"Hey! Pink! Their gone!"

They all heard lighter footsteps quickly tread into the room.

"You idiotic sack of shit! why didn't you tie them up? You know the sedatives don't last forever!"

Daryl's body became numb. _Pink poisoned me? Poisoned everyone else?_

Carol squirmed in his arms. She opened her eyes in panic and tried to sit up rapidly but Daryl held her tighter and cupped her mouth. "Shhh" he formed with his lips. Carol calmed down realizing they were hiding. She nodded so Daryl let her go still motioning for her to stay quiet.

Pink and the man thrashed around the room and soon enough quickly left yelling for other people to join the search and find them. Tyreese and Karen quickly jumped into action leading Carol and Daryl through the other side of the prison that they hadn't yet cleared. Daryl mentally cursed himself as he realized his crossbow was not on him.

Once they reached a small room Tyreese pushed him and Carol into a small closet that was once the janitor supply room. "Stay here. Me and Karen have some others in the back waiting to attack. You guys chill til' we come and get you. Might be a while."

Daryl began to protest.

"No, you don't have a weapon and we only have a couple of guns, we have to go in hand to hand. Besides you two are not up to fight yet so just hide. We'll be back. Promise."

Carol touched Daryl's arm. "Daryl we have to trust them."

Daryl sighed in aggrevation and nodded. "Fine! But you better not lose!" Tyreese nodded.

Karen gave Carol a small flashlight and closed the door of their closet quietly. They heard as the couple made their way out of the large room. Silence filled the small closet. "You alright?" Daryl asked.

"Hm." Carol answered.

"I thought...I saw blood all 'round you..and I thought..." Daryl stammered. His voice seemed to give out. In the darkness he couldn't see Carol but assumed she was looking at him.

"I'm glad ya alright." he simply said.

He felt a soft touch on his cheek. And then full body pressure. Carol had litterly sat on top on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he felt her pull him in close.

She began to sob uncontrollably. Daryl froze. He didn't know what on earth to do with the woman hugging him. He sat there terrified to even move an inch. Carol wept into his neck which made her tears trail their way down his vest.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Carol finally settled down and pulled away wiping her eyes. "S-Sorry." She choked out. Daryl, still frozen simply nodded and shifted a little in his sitting position. After carol had pressed up on him her butt was almost all the way on top of his manhood. He had to move before his lower region decided to on its own. But Carol was once again wrapping her arms around Daryl. _Damn it woman. _

Daryl waited for the next round of sobs to come. But instead he felt Carol relax on his chest.

"I love you Daryl."

Daryl's heart stopped as the words sunk in. Carol pulled back and grabbed the small flashlight Karen had given her. Flicking it on she flashed it on Daryl's face who was completely dumb struck.

"I wanted you to know in case we die today." She continued. Slowly she leaned close and closed their gap with a long kiss.

Daryl, still completely in shock didn't respond but finally came back to reality but shifting his hips away from the extreme close contact. Carol pulled away noticing. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like me back, I'll get of-"

Daryl silenced Carol by pulling her back in for a kiss and shifted them both more comfortably against the wall. Their kiss became even more intense as Carol moaned feeling Daryl's budge in his pants rub against her. Daryl began to feel it too and stopped suddenly pulling away.

_What am I doin'? We gotta wait for Ty and Karen. We can't-_

Carol seemed to read what was on Daryl's mind and lunged back at him. She pinned him down and straddled him. Daryl grunted at the pressure between their legs. He had to stop them.

"No…Carol-"he started.

Carol hushed him placing her finger on his lips. "Daryl, I know. I want to help them too but we can't right now. And we don't know if they're going to come back all in one piece."

Carol sighed and got off of Daryl. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you before we die. If we die today."

Daryl sat up slowly and sighed as well.

"Were not gunna die, stop saying that." He replied. He reached out and slowly hugged her.

"I wanna show you how much I love ya too."

His kissed her cheek and smiled. "But let's wait until they come back for us."

**Well I hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking about adding a lemony chapter later but if I do, I have to change rating. Let me know if you guys want an intense chapter and we'll see! If not then I won't go that far. :) Either way, I have finally found the way to end this story. Please review if you like or subscribe! **


End file.
